


Chopping Mall

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Explosions, Gen, Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important Notice: Nothing actually gets "chopped" in this drabble. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. However, things do get blown up. Blown up real good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopping Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Nextwave and Tabitha Smith belong to Marvel Comics. Originally written for the "Boom" prompt at marvel_100.

“Tick.”

Tabitha dropped her shopping bags, smacking her glossy, bubblegum-pink lips. Of course they just _had_ to attack her in a mall.

“Tick.”

Like, couldn’t those silly little men and their shiny, shiny guns give a girl some space? It was _totally_ a Saturday, and those Armani sunglasses weren’t going to steal themselves. Some people in the food court were still running and screaming, but who cared about _them_?

“Tick.”

With a flick of Tabitha’s finger, the Human Resources operatives exploded like a flurry of red and orange, broccoli-flavored confetti.

Tabitha picked up her bags.

“Like, you know the rest.”


End file.
